


DANGANRONPA:: generations of hope

by amagujicore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagujicore/pseuds/amagujicore
Summary: the 2 most famous classes of hopes peak have grown older, gotten jobs - some teaching at our very own hope's peak - and even had kids! these kids of course all grew up pretty close, and it was surprise to no one that they ended up all getting into the school with their very own ultimates. as they progress through life in this top secret school, the adults get to watch as their children go through classes, become even better friends, and watch as possible relationships bloom. how will all of this go down? well that's for you to know and me to write!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Iruma Miu, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	DANGANRONPA:: generations of hope

Rantaro Togami, Kirumi Ludenburg, and Shuichi Ikusaba got into the, admittedly nice, car of Byakuya, and Makoto Togami. The two husbands doing their usual morning banter while driving the three kids to school - of which Makoto was the vice principal of. Occasionally Byakuya would glance into the back to see the three good friends chatting away, sometimes about a detective book Shuichi read, sometimes about the next place Rantaro wanted to go, sometimes about kirumi's favorite people. All-in-all, very sweet conversations. Makoto adored his son's friends, all of them, he treated them as his own. Makoto gave the three some candy - as quickly as possible, hoping Byakuya wouldn't notice. He did and they spent the rest of the ride laughing and joking. Byakuya reluctantly joined in sometimes.

However, the same happy and peaceful times could not be said about the Komaeda household. as Kokichi Komaeda, Angie Nanami, Korekiyo Kamukara, and Miu Kuzuryuu piled quickly into the car - the Komaeda's alarms had not gone off, leaving four teenagers to sit in the living room alone for 10 minutes. Considering the specific teens that were there, they were surprised to see their living room intact. they rushed out, leaving Hajime with his tie untied and Komaeda with mismatched socks. Luckily, the kids had all stolen some granola bars from the kitchen. With Komaeda's luck they managed to not hit anyone or anything and get there just on time. The bad part? They accidentally forgot that their car was almost completely out of gas.

While the Owari family were doing their morning training, Kaede Nevermind, and Himiko Saionji stopped by, as they were neighbors they often give each other rides to school. Akane smiled happily and greeted the girls, wiping her forehead off and gesturing to car. The three teen girls - including Tenko Owari - got into the car, after she changed of course. Akane, being a foodie herself, gave the girls some snacks, based on the preferences she had learnt over the years. Kaede accidentally brought her two hamsters, Miku and Gumi, which wasn't surprising considering animals tended to flock to her. Nekomaru started giving them random advice for surviving the halls of hope's peak. Tenko was clearly embarrassed, though Kaede and Himiko were giggling along with Akane. They got there soon after - Nekomaru loudly reminding them of a few things.

The Hagakures weren't exempt from their own morning visitors, as the new ultimate roboticist and the new ultimate tennis player showed up - ready to be escorted to school as their friend Kaito, the new ultimate astronaut, had invited them to come over for a ride. Which of course, Leon and Yasuhiro didn't mind. They loved meeting all of their son's friends - although Kaito had to go through four tacky t-shirt changes before he was allowed to leave the house. Because it was extremely clear to them that their son had no taste in fashion AT ALL. By some luck of the gods, he managed to not be late while Kiibo and Ryoma were snickering and laughing as he gelled his hair so much that you could hit your hand on it and break it. 

Finally, the last of the class had arrived with Tsumugi Shirogane, Maki Pekoyama and Gonta Fukawa having ran there from almost being late. there just managed to make it to their classroom before the bell. 

"Hello, the newest little shits being placed into my hands! I am your headmaster, Monokuma! Here to give you a very warm welcome to your very first semester at this very institute! a few things I would like to address before we begin! Your vice principal - and coincidentally, the will be our very own Makoto Togami! It is required for students to join a club during their first year - and your allowed to show as much skin as you want! with the limitations of - please decently cover your bits - and skirts require shorts or tights! that should be all, so feel free to go wild! It is your first day after all! Make sure you meet all of your teachers and make friends, though!" An odd voice said over the intercom, and the first year ultimate students immediately split into a few groups - they were all good friends of course! They just had their preferred groups. Kiibo, Shuichi, Kaede, Kaito, Kokichi and Maki. Rantaro, Korekiyo, Kirumi, Ryoma and Tsumugi. Angie, Miu, Himiko, Gonta, and Tenko. 

Everyone had agreed, this seemed like it was gonna be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> the parents!
> 
> tokomaru - gonta fukawa  
> celesgiri - kirumi ludenburg  
> ikuzono - shuichi ikusaba   
> naegami - rantaro togami  
> sondam - kaede nevermind   
> kuzusoda - miu kuzuryuu  
> yasuleon - kaito hagakure  
> pekobuki - maki pekoyama  
> soapies - himiko saijoni  
> imposter - tsumugi shirogane  
> nanamiki - angie nanami  
> izuru - korekiyo kamukara  
> ishimondo - ryoma owada  
> komahina - kokichi komaeda   
> akanidai - tenko owari  
> sakuraoi - kiibo ogami
> 
> and teruteru, and chihiro are there to be cool uncles!


End file.
